Reckless
by Sibizzle
Summary: A troubled Clary Fray is sent to a boarding school halfway across the country. There she unravels the mystery behind the disappearance of a student, and learns that some secrets are better to be left hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so a couple months ago I started a fic but lost inspiration and deleted it. I thought of this one a month or so ago and have been writing chapters in advance so I can plan things out. **

**And I'm also nervous about the rating because there are scenes with teen drinking and smoking and minor coarse language so I'll just warn you at the beginning of chapters? idk? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the mortal instruments whatsoever!**

* * *

The black leather on the car seat is cool against my legs. I gaze out the car window at the green grass that covers the hills. I've never seen an area so isolated ever in my life. I was so used to the city streets and the concrete jungle I call New York, now I'm heading to some boarding school in the middle of nowhere. My parents think it's best for me which is total bull. I'm alright, mom and Luke need to calm down. I don't need a boarding school to help me with something that I can control; I just choose to be this way.

"Looking forward to Alicante Academy?" Luke says as he was driving. Luke is like my father. He's been my stepfather for almost 10 years I guess I just consider him my father. Though I just call him Luke, he prefers it.

My eyes don't leave the scenery outside the window. "No. I can't believe you're forcing me, its not too late to turn back you know."

I hear someone sigh. "Clary, think about the positive outcomes in this. You can get a better education, there are so many programs you can join and you can make some new friends." My mother says. I turn to face the front of the car to see my mother looking back at me smiling.

"Mom, what's wrong with the friends I currently have?" I asked. My friends are fine. They're cool and easy to get along with. Yeah so what we have a little fun, adults make it seem like we're the worst kids in the world when we're just having harmless fun.

My mother scoffed. "Firstly they're a bad influence; you wouldn't be in this situation if you just stood your ground and took responsibility. Secondly.."

I mouth off my mother's words and put my earphones in my ears and turn up the music loud enough so I can't hear her. It's the same old argument each time. I don't bother to hear the second part of her speech.

For the next 15 minutes I listen to You Me at Six nonstop. They're one of my favourite bands and they comfort me when mom pisses me off.

I feel the car slow down a bit so I take out the earphones out. I stare out the front car window to see a roof behind trees. As we drive closer and closer, I find that we're almost at the school. We drive through the open gates of the school and see a car park full of cars and people scattered everywhere. No one seems to be wearing the school uniform, besides a couple students here and there.

I had to admit the building exterior looked nice. It was a clash of old and new. They obviously kept some of the original building structure and modernized it slightly.

Luke finally finds a parking spot and I was about to open the door to get out. "Clary," my mother said softly. "Please try your best to become the Clary I used to know, not this alter ego that has taken over."

I roll my eyes and open the car door and hop out. I shut the door behind me and notice the cool breeze. I feel the sense of insecurity as I see the crowd of people. Do mom and Luke expect me just to go to a brand new school, with strangers and room with strangers?

Luke opens the car boot and takes out my suitcases. I take out my phone from my denim shorts pocket. I check my messages. None. My friends haven't even replied my texts. Maybe they must be busy?

After half an hour of looking around the school grounds with mom and Luke, I get given my room key and say goodbye. I hug Luke first. I love his hugs, they make me feel secure.

"Be good kiddo." He tells me, I don't say anything. I just nod. My mom gives me a hug and squeezes me tight. "Please make a difference within yourself. Don't try and think getting expelled will send you back to New York." She kisses me on the cheek. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say softly.

"Do you want any help taking your things to your room?" Luke asks.

I shake my head. "Nah I'll be fine."

Mom tilts her head slightly. "Okay, remember to call us, we want to know how you settle in and all." We say our final goodbyes and I watch them hop into their car and drive away.

I take my things and head to room 123 at the girls dorm. I walk along while texting my friend Emma, she hasn't answered me in a couple days, I hope everything's alright. My shoulder bumps into someone and I drop my phone.  
"Ugh watch where you're going!" I snap. I pick up my phone. "You're lucky it didn't crack.

I look up and see a boy with a slim, muscular build and golden hair look down at me. His eyes were tawny, surely they're contacts, no one has golden eyes.

"Well I wasn't the one concentrating on my phone now I was I?" The boy grins at me and raises his eyebrow. He shoves right past me and walks away.

_What an ass._

I grab a hold my things and make my way to room 123.

* * *

I finally make it to the girls dorm. The hallway is crowded and loud. Girls are chatting and hanging by their room doors, some with their doors open and music playing loud. I reach down the end of the corridor to my room. I turn the knob and open it wide.

I see a tall girl with silky black hair that falls to her waist standing in the middle of the room, checking herself out in the mirror. She sees me through her mirror and smiles. "Oh, hey." She says with a smile and a slight wave. "You must be my roommate Clary?"

I nod my head. "Uh yeah." I walk in and close the door behind me.

My roommate is very striking and gorgeous, by just looking at her I feel a tad insecure, but I shouldn't worry about that. She wears a strapless black dress that fits her figure. Unlike me, she has a bigger chest and curves.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood by the way." She turns around and walks over to me puts her hand out for me to shake. I take her hand and shake it then walk over to the bed that is clear of all her clothes and stuff.

"So where you from?" Isabelle asks, studying herself in the mirror once again.

"I'm from New York. " I tell her. "You?"

"I actually live like half an hour away from here, I go home on weekends."

"I guess that's awesome then, going home every week." I say awkwardly.

"It's not too bad I guess."

I start unpacking my clothes and putting them in my closet. "I'm so excited, we're gonna be great friends!"

"Uh okay, I guess. Well you see I won't be here long." I inform.

Isabelles smile fades. "What do you mean?"

"Look," I begin to explain. "I just got into some trouble back in New York and my parents went a little extreme and sent me here."

Isabelle huffed. "So you think its a bad idea for them sending you here?"

"Duh." I say like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Clary, they sent you to a place where, 1) there's no parents, 2) you get away with more stuff, 3) you don't have to worry about chores and stuff. Are you still mad at them now? You can do whatever you want here, if you play by the rules of course." Isabelle explained. Well, she _did_ have a point.

"I guess." I hang up my black leather jacket. It's the jacket my ex-boyfriend Dan gave me. I would burn it and shoves the ashes down this throat, but it's cute and comfy and I love wearing it.

"Since we're gonna be roommates and hopefully friends - even if its for a short time maybe - I want you to come with me and meet everyone." She smiles at me, I can see the hope in her facial expression. A party? It's been almost a month since I've been to one. Mom and Luke have basically locked me in the house the entire summer, I've sneaked out a couple times but I got caught the last time and they didn't let me out of their sight till school started.

I smile at her. "Yeah sounds cool. But where would it be though?"

"It's at my brother, Alec's friend's house which is a couple miles away, Magnus always throws a party at the start of the school year. So still up for it?"

"Yeah of course, it'll be nice to mingle with kids my age; I've been locked in my house for the past month so a party would be nice."

Isabelle claps her hands in excitement. "Yay!"

We talk for the next half an hour or so. She tells me that she has a younger brother named Max who lives with her parents. She loves clothes, and hopes to one day be a fashion designer, go to college and have her own apartment in New York. I told her she we should go clubbing together if she moves states after high school. She agreed and we made a pact. She seems to have her future all planned out, I haven't thought about college, or what I'm going to do with my life. I've just kinda gone with the flow of high school and just thought I'd know by the time I got to my last couple years, but I have _no_ clue.

That evening we went to the dining hall for dinner. The school has some bell system so it's one long ring for when class starts and when class finishes, two rings for breakfast and three for dinner. It's a confusing system at times but I guess I'll get used to it.

Tonight we're having spaghetti and meatballs. Spaghetti and meatballs are one of my favourite meals and this bowl of it tastes like heaven; I guess this school doesn't suck after all. Isabelle and I sit at a table with people I have never even met before. Isabelle introduced me to a girl named Maia who had dark skin and was a bit tomboyish, and then there's Aline. She has long straight black hair with brown almond shaped eyes and honey skin. She seems sweet but a bit of a flirt with a lot of the guys.

I zone out a little and look around the room. Tables full of students, the geeks, the hipsters, the outcasts covered in black clothing..

Then my eye catches a group. But my eyes can't leave this one guy; the one with golden hair and an angular face, with golden eyes that lit up his face and wore a grey t-shirt and jeans. The boy I bumped into this afternoon. It feels like the world has slowed down. His eyes creep to me and our eyes lock. Shivers run down my spine. Never when I've looked at a guy has this happened to me. This never even happened when I was with Dan. He looked beautiful and I see him smirk at me and looks away.

"Clary." I hear someone say faintly.

"Clary!" I hear much clearer, and its Isabelle who's calling me.

"Clary!" Isabelle slaps my arm and I jolt back into reality. The world fastens around me and the golden haired boy faced back to his friends.

I face Isabelle. "What?"

"I was saying that you're from New York." Isabelle explained.

I should be paying attention.

"Oh yeah,"

"What's a big city like New York like?" Maia asks me.

"Well, its busy and apartments are small but the clubs are awesome though."

I shove another mouthful of spaghetti in my mouth while Isabelle talks to the group of people at the table. I watch the boy with the golden hair. The way he grins, the way he sits there like there's no care in the world.

Isabelle and I walk to the girls dorm together in silence. The look up at all the paintings that hang on the wall. So finely detailed and beautiful. "Former students that did art class painted those. The best ones are always hung up in this side of the building." Isabelle says. "I wish I could paint or draw,"

"I sketch every now and again," I say.

"You must show me some of your work then," Isabelle smiles. "If that's okay of course."

I shrug. "Maybe."

* * *

**Okay hope you like the first chapter! Will update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Okay so this is chapter 2 and isnt as long as the first chapter but its still longish?**

**So I'm trying to update every couple days at least :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the mortal instruments..**

* * *

The next morning classes start. Isabelle is in my homeroom which is great; I don't have to sit in a room full of strangers. Isabelle has made me feel so welcome.

School uniforms still seem very alien to me. We have to wear this white blouse with a navy blue tie; it's optional though (so I choose NOT to wear it). The skirts are navy blue and luckily not too short or not too long, about knee length. School shoes have to be black, so I'm wearing my black high top converses that I've had for like forever. I think Isabelle's wearing proper leather shoes but I'm not sure.

First period I decide to ditch. Maybe if I skip classes enough they'd expel me for sure. After homeroom I say goodbye to Isabelle and tell her I'll see her at lunch. I leave the building and hide behind the back of the school. I lean on a wall and reach for my cigarette packet in my skirt pocket. I slid out a cigarette and light it. I inhale the smoke and breathe it out slowly.

"What are you doing out here Red?" A voice startles me and I almost drop my cigarette.

The boy with the golden hair who bumped into me yesterday afternoon leans his shoulder again the brick wall, folding his arms.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He looks at me curiously. "Enlighten me,"

I take the cigarette to my mouth again and take a puff. "School really isn't my thing."

"Then why on earth did you decide to go to a boarding school?"

I glare at him. "I didn't exactly have a choice,"

The boy slowly nods. "Ah," he steps forward slightly. "You're one of those."

He wears his white school shirt neatly, as if someone ironed his shirt earlier this morning. His tie is done up and his shoes are shiny and look freshly polished. He looks so different from the boy who was wearing dark jeans and the grey t shirt that was a size too big. But his hair was still messy, which I like.

"Do you mind if I.." He points to my cigarette and so I take the packet out of my pocket and open the box up. He takes one and I hand him a lighter. "Thanks,"

I slide down and sit on the concrete. I cross my right leg over my left leg and star up at the sky. He sits beside me and continues to smoke his cigarette. We didn't talk for about five minutes or so. I just didn't know what to say. This awkward silence is beginning to become annoying. He looks as if he was going to say something to break the silence but he was interrupted.

"Hey you blasted kids!" shouted a voice. "You know the rules! No smoking on school grounds!"

We both look over and see a large round groundsmen running towards us. We both pick up quickly stand up and start running. "Man if he tells Starkweather we're toast."

We both hide round behind another building and crouch down. We both laugh soundlessly and put out our cigarettes. "If you retreat to the girls bathroom you should be safe till next period." He tells me. I start to quickly dash to the girls bathroom, trying to remember where it was. I find the girl bathroom symbol and slide in and go inside a stall. I grin and take out another cigarette.

* * *

I decided to go to this period because English was one of the not many subjects I enjoyed. Though the one subject I'm looking forward to the most is art. Art is like my thing. My mother has taught me everything I know, she's an incredible painter. But me on the other hand prefer to sketch. I _used_ to use sketching as a escape artist.

Isabelle, Maia and Aline aren't in my English class so I guess I'm all alone. I sit in the second row, in the seat closet to the window. I put a strong mint in my mouth so no one can smell smoke from my breathe. Also whilst in the girls bathroom I sprayed enough deodrant to make it not so suspicious. I've done this many time before and never been caught. Ever.

One familiar face walks into the classroom; the golden haired boy who almost cracked my phone, the boy who I saw at in the dining hall, the boy I had a smoke with. He says hi to a guy who's sitting in the front row and high fives him. He walks over near me and winks at me. I turn away and he sits in the seat behind me.

The bell rings and the teacher walk in the room with his coffee and books.

"Morning class," He says as puts his stuff down on his desk. He takes a white board marker and writes his name up on the board. "For those who are new here I'm Mr Blackthorn, I'll be your English teacher this year. And welcome back to another year of high school, and hopefully, we all pray it's you're second last year here."

He wears a brown suit and undone light blue bowtie. He also has scruffy brown hair and wears glasses.

"Hey," a voice says behind me. "I see you made it out alive."_  
_

I turn my head round. "I see you did too, congrats."

Mr Blackthorn started to call the roll. He greeted all the students he's never met before. "Clarissa Fray?"

I turn back around and look up at the teacher. "Yeah?"

"I was calling out the roll, Clarissa paying attention is one of the many things you should always keep in mind. You never know what can sneak up on you." "Well here, and Clary will do just fine." I say. Mr Blackthorn smiles thinly at me. "Well Clary welcome to Alicante Academy."

"Clary? Nice name, suits you very much. " Says the boy from behind me.

"Jace Herondale?" Mr Blackthorn calls out.

_Jace Herondale. _Has a ring to it.

"Morning Mr B, have a nice summer?" Jace says brightly.

"I did indeed."

Mr Blackthorn finally got through the class roll and started to talk about the basics of English and how it's one of the most important subjects. How without it we can't communicate and all that stuff.

Mr Blackthorn is a really cool teacher; he isn't those boring type teachers, he discussed English in a more, casually and kind of made us relate to it more. He assigns us to read 'To Kill a Mockingbird', how cliche. I'll probably just search up an already done essay and send that in.

The bell rings, finally. "Red, I was wondering if you were coming to Alec's party this Friday?" Jace says smoothly.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" I say flatly.

"Yes, that's why I asked." He grins at me. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I am, I'm going with Isabelle Lightwood." I tell him. Jace makes a face as if someone badly injured themselves. "No you're with Izzy Lightworm, I feel bad for you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Right okay," I walk out of the classroom and start walking down the hallway but Jace catches up to me. "Well if you're definitely coming to Magnus' party then you must save me a dance."

"Maybe," I shrug.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Jace winks at me and starts to walk with another group of guys.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, so this chapter is a bit long, oops. But it's better than short chapters yes? And whoo 2 chapters in under 24 hours.**

**And also I'm not sure if I should change the drama genre to mystery because... well there is a bit of a mystery that starts to develop later on but I guess I'll see? **

**Yeah and there's like drinking and stuff idk heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or its characters!**

* * *

I can't believe a last a week here. I had to admit the teachers are pretty cool and so are the teachers, but that's not the point, I can't be here I have friends back in New York; I have a life back in New York. Even though Isabelle and I have gotten close over the week, I still want to leave, I hate to admit it but I miss my mom being around.

It's Friday afternoon and I'm in biology and he's across the room. He keeps staring at me and I'm getting kind of creepy. Even when I don't catch him looking I can feel his golden eyes staring at me. He's been doing this every class I have with him; English, Music, Algebra. It's the last period of the day and I'm eager to get out of here. "Since it's the first Friday back I decided to give you a break from getting weekend homework." Mr Jonson – our biology teacher - says. I hear a chorus of whoops and a couple guys clapping. "Now don't get too used to it, I'm giving you a early essay you need to work on for a few weeks." The bell finally rings and everyone rushes out of the classroom. I take my time and end up being one of the last to get out. I see Jace walking behind me smiling, not a smirk of a grin, but a casual smile. "Hey," he says just like his smile, casually.

I awkwardly smile. "Hi,"

"You still are going to Magnus' party right?" We're in the corridor now, Jace places his free hand in his pocket and starts walking beside me. I nod. "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah," Why does he seem so nervous? "Make sure you keep your promise and save me a dance."

"I never promise anyth-"

"Jace ma boy!" A voice cuts me off. I turn around and see a tall white blond haired boy with fair skin and very dark, dark brown eyes. They almost could be black. "Well, well, well, who do we have here? I've never seen you around before." He says smoothly. He has a charming aspect about him. "This is Clary Fray, she's the new girl in our form." Sebastian grinned. "First day back and you're hitting on the new girl? Classic Jace."

I look up at the boy. "And who might you be may I ask?"

"I'm Sebastian Morgenstern," He held his hand out for a shake. I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Who do you room with?" Sebastian asks curiously.

"Isabelle Lightwood." I reply.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Lightworm? Oh god I'm so sorry to hear that." I stop at my locker. "Why would that be such terrible luck for me?"

"Isabelle and her group of friends and us haven't been the best of friends since Freshmen year when we first started here at Alicante," Jace explains. I do my locker combination. "So I've heard."

"Isabelle isn't quite the angel, I'd be careful around her." Sebastian warns.

"I'll keep that in mind."

They both walk away and Jace turns around and smiles with a wink.

I didn't tell Isabelle about my short conversation with Jace and Sebastian, though I feel as if I should. We both get ready for the party. Isabelle puts on a short tight black dress and gold high heels, whereas me I'm wearing blue denim shorts, a black tank top with a white skull on it and my leather jacket plus my high top converses. "You can't wear that Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed. "You look so, _casual_."

Isabelle stays with her parents on the weekends and took me with her. Her house is huge compared to my parent's 2 bedroom apartment in New York. Isabelle's house felt like a mansion, it was grand with a modern touch like Alicante Academy. Isabelle's room was four times bigger than our dorm room. I couldn't believe my eyes to be quite honest. It could be the size of my apartment pack in New York.

"I'm sorry but dresses aren't my thing, denim pants and sneakers are." I explain.

Isabelle sighs. "Fine then, but at least let me do your hair." Isabelle spent the next 10 minutes putting clips my hair in a nice up do and getting it to her perfect standard.

"You look so gorgeous Clary!"

I know she's only trying to be nice but I'm anything but gorgeous. My mother is gorgeous, high cheek bones, red wavy hair and stunning green eyes and a big chest. I was the opposite, flat chest, dull green eyes and stupid red curls.

I take out my phone and look at the time. _6:11pm, _almost time to go.

We walk down stairs to the kitchen where Isabelle;s mother Maryse sat on a stool drinking a glass of red wine. "Mom we're going out tonight we'll be back sometime around midnight."

Maryse sat her wine glass down. "Oh sweetheart, remember no drinking, no drugs and don't try and do any funny business with boys."

The last time I went to a party the police caught us underage drinking and doing drugs, it's why I was grounded over the summer, not allowed to be in contact with my friends or anything. To be honest they were a little over-dramatic about the whole situation, lecturing me how it's wrong and they never did it as teenagers. My mom's such a hypocrite my grandmother told me she used to do these kinds of things so she can't talk.

Isabelle drives in her convertible to a huge house with purple and gold beaming lights flashing all over the place. The bass was turned up loud and I could feel it in my chest. Isabelle parks her car and we both step out.

We reach the front door and open it up and see a tall slender guy in a purple suit walking past. "Magnus!" Isabelle calls out. The guy turns around and grins. "Isabelle darling!"

He gives Isabelle a warm hug and takes a look at me with curiosity. "And who is this may I ask?"

"This is Clary, and Clary this is my brother's boyfriend Magnus." I put my hand out to shake his but he takes it and kisses it. "It's lovely to meet you."

As I glance at Magnus' face I notice his tan skin and oriental descent and his glowing green golden eyes that looked like a cats. And I notice also the purple glitter next to his eyes and lips.

Magnus' cat like eyes glances over Isabelle. "Now come in ladies and have a good time."

We walk inside the house and spot Maia and Aline straight away. "Izzy!" Maia gives Isabelle a hug and gives me a wave. "Clary hey."

I wave back awkwardly.

"What is that bastard doing here?" Isabelle growled. Sebastian was hanging around with a group of girls with shirt skirts. I don't want to accuse anything by those girls.

Maia shrugged "I don't know he probably came with Jace."

"Jace said he was coming to the party." I say. The three of them look at me. "He's in most my classes?"

"Jace is coming to the party and you didn't mind to tell me?" Isabelle shrieked. She threw her arms up in the air.

"We need to find Jace." Isabelle tells me. She grabs my wrist and nearly yanked my arm out of its socket. We spend the next 20 minutes looking around. I didn't know any of these people and Isabelle seemed to know them all. "Izzy, what if he's not here? Can we take a break and get a drink or two?" I suggest. Isabelle bites her lip. "Well, okay fine." We both walk to the table and get a cup of beer. I haven't drunk alcohol in weeks since my parents grounded me. I scull it down and Isabelle's eyes widened. "Whoa girl, steady there."

I grab her hand. "Come on let's dance, don't let some stupid boys get in the way of your good time." I drag Isabelle out in the middle of the room and dance with her to the music. I feel happy and carefree, like there's nothing to worry about and I miss this feeling. Isabelle laughs and takes my hand and spins me around. Rainbow strobe lights danced around us and the atmosphere felt like a fantasy with blaring techno music playing in the background.

After a few songs I go back for another drink. I take a cup and get some beer out of the keg. Someone stands beside me, a guy. "Red! So you did come after all." Maybe if I drag him to the center of the dancefloor to Isabelle, or I could have him for myself, I don't owe Isabelle anything. _  
_

I look up at Jace. "Of course." I say slowly.

He's wearing a black t shirt and jeans and smells of fresh air and of lemons. My heart starts racing, good smelling boys have always been my weakness.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." He says with a sweet smile. I drink down my drink and I start feeling dizzy at first. "So do you wanna dance?" Jace asks. I tighten my lips together. "Ooh, I don't think that's a good idea."

Jace slightly pouts. "Why ever not? I vaguely remember you saying you promised. "

"My roommate hates your gut, and," I look around. I literally just ditched Isabelle without even realizing. "She's on the hunt for you."

Jace laughs. "She doesn't hate me, no one hates me." I give him a unsure look. "Are you sure? She wouldn't stop all week about wanting to kick Sebastian ass and your ass and like all your friends asses too."

Jace puts his hand over his heart. "Ouch," he said mockingly, as if he was hurt.

"Well I can't dance now, but maybe later." I walk away into crowd leaving Jace behind.

* * *

I spend most the night dancing with complete strangers. I felt like I was at home again, not home at home with mom or Luke but dancing to crappy pop music, drinking and being around strangers that you'll forget about in the morning. Then one of my favourite songs in the pop genre comes on. "Oh my god!" I start dancing to the rhythm. I see a round table and run and stand on top of it. I start dancing. I hear a couple people whooping as a sway my hips. I whip my hair and glide my hands up thighs.

I turn my head over and see Jace crossing his arms. God he looked hot. He shook his head at me and walked up to me. "Red you're quite the party."

I crouch down and grin at him, putting two fingers under his chin. "You have no idea." I say softly. I stand back up.

I trip over my feet and fall down but Jace catches me. I giggle as Jace grabs me by the waist to set me down on the ground. "You just spoiled my good time, thanks Jace."

"My pleasure."

Jace's hand comes close to my face and I give him a concerned look. "W-what are you doin-" Jace takes the clips out of my hair and my red wavy hair falls down, Jace smiles. "That's better." And he walks away. I attempt to chase after him but he was already gone, I couldn't spot him anywhere.

I feel cool skin touch my forearm. "Clary!"

I turn my head around and see Isabelle. "Isabelle I've been looking everywhere for you oh my god!"

"Sorry, I got a little carried away…" She seems to be looking around for someone. "Did you see where Jace went?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, but he was he a minute ago."

Isabelles eyes flew open. "Did, did you speak to him?" I nod. She hit my arm. "Clary why didn't you tell me straight away?! Or you know somehow seduce him over to me?!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Uh how, how was I supposed to know? I was just dancing then he came along." I said unsteadily.

"Clary are you drunk?" I gave her a guilty look. She grabs my arm. "Come on."

Isabelle takes me outside and the warm air inside quickly fades away. "Isabelle you need to stop being to paranoid and have a drink! Let me go get me some and you some and me some more." I struggle out of Isabelles grip and her face is dead serious. "Let me go Izzy." But she shook her head. "No you need to stay here with me."

"Why?" I whine. Isabelle sighed and let go of my arm. "I'm safer when someone's with me."

I scoff. "You know this whole thing is really pathetic."

Isabelle raises an eyebrow and set her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? Pathetic?"

"Did I stutter?"

Isabelle threw her hands up in the air. "Clary you've only been here for what? A week? You have _no_ idea."

I glare at Isabelle. "Then get some who has an idea."

"Just go Clary, I don't care where it is I'll see you Sunday night, I'll bring your things with me when I get back."

Isabelle walks away and I stand on the lawn alone in the cold night. I felt like crying but yet at the same time I feel like punching someone on the face.

I go to walk back inside when a tall guy stands in the way.

"Sorry," I say.

"No don't apologize." He grinned, showing his dirty and broken teeth. "Want one?" He held out a hand of white pills. "You won't regret it." There was a voice deep inside my head that told me no, but other said yes. But I just wanted to get home. Or somewhere I can just rest. I push him away and walk back into the house.

I stood by the wall close to the food.

"Clary," I hear a voice in my ear. It's Jace. "Whatcha doing here all alone again Red?"

A slow song starts to play. It's Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. "Isabelle's angry at me,"

"Well since she's not here and you promised a dance..." He held out his hand. I take it and place my free hand on his shoulder. He felt warm and his shirt feels….amazing. His hand holds me hip and we slowly dance.

I'm so tempted just to let my head fall on his chest and just smell him. He smells like lemons, I wonder what he smells like really close up. Like really close.

"Why do you always look at me Jace?" I ask. I don't know where that came from.

"What are you talking about?"

I sigh. "You like, stare at me during class and look away when I see you." I explain.

Jace smiles. "Maybe you're nice to look at."

I raise an eyebrow. "But there's nothing to look at." I say staring down at my chest.

He shakes his head. "No not that, it's just," he pauses for a moment. "There's something about you."

I groan. "Oh my god please not this again." I step about of Jace's grip. "I'm not stupid and I'm not naive. I know boys like you. I know all their tricks and schemes and the words they say to charm a girl into giving him what they want. I'm not falling for it." I walk out of Magnus' house. I had no idea where to go. Isabelle is pissed off at me and I have no clue to where the school is from here. It could be miles.

"Clary!" I hear Jace call out. I want him to go away but I don't really want that either. I just keep on walking, I don't know where I'm going. I hear footsteps from behind me and hear him call my name. He steps in front of me, blocking my way.

"You're extremely cute and all but I'm not buying your bullshit." I cover my mouth with my hand and laugh. Wow that was a quick change of mood. Jace walks around and stands in front of me. "What are you laughing about now Red?"

"I said bull shit." I laugh again.

"You're a funny one aren't you?," Jace slides his hands into his pockets. I stare into his golden eyes, to be honest I still think they're contacts. "Are those contacts?" I ask. I didn't mean to ask out loud!

"Contacts, as in eye contacts? Nope, all natural." He replies, gesturing to his eyes.

"I don't believe it." I say. "Normal people have brown eyes, or blue eyes or green, not your color eyes."

Jace chuckles softly. "It's genetic."

A cold wind flows by and sends shivers down my spine. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"You are a very mysterious girl you are Clary Fray. That's why I take the time out of my busy life to talk to you." He explains. Jace keeps his head forward, he doesn't look at me but I can't help but look at him. He hasn't pulled a complete jerk move on me but my head tells me I shouldn't trust him.

"Right," I start to feel dizzy and lose my balance. I stumble and fall to the ground. Jace immediately takes my arm to assist me back up but my knees give in. I don't know why but I can't seem to move my legs or even my arms. "Whoa, Red are you alright?"

I don't say a word. My eyes seal shut and darkness starts to cave in.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellloooo! New chapter is here. Thank you to those who made those lovely reviews! Even if they were only a couple it meant to much to me :') **

**Okay this isn't as long as the other chapter but this one is only a fill-in. **

**Starting to build up the plot and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters!**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. My head is so sore, as if a baseball bat has hit it repeatedly. My stomach is turning and i feel like throwing up. In fact I think I might.

I find myself on an unfamiliar double bed, it could be a queen size but that doesn't really matter. I look around and find myself in what is a girls bedroom. I whip off the quilt and set my bare feet on the cool wooden flooring. I find myself still in my clothes from last night and my shoes sit on the floor beside the bed. _What happened last night?_

I vaguely remember some parts but that's it.

I walk over to the bedroom door and turn the knob and look down the hallway. This place looked so nice. I walk down the hallway and find a wooden staircase. I crouch down to see a look at the floor below. I see a figure walking past a room and curiously search around to see if I can see them again. I tiptoe down the stairs and chills run up my legs when my feet touch the marble floor.

I keep walking down and find myself in a kitchen. Pancakes are cooking and a bowl of batter sits on the kitchen island. "Good you're finally awake." I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and see Aline and Maia in their pajamas eating pancakes and fruit.

"Wow you look awful," Maia says as she goes to eat a strawberry.

"Thanks," I walk over to the kitchen stool and bury my head in my arms. Then I realize something. How did I get in Maia's house? Or it could be Aline's. But still how did I get here?

"You passed out last night at Magnus' party." Maia tells me, as if she read my mind. "Jace carried you to us and Aline drove us to her house."

I feel someone nudge my elbow. I look up and see Aline handing me a banana. "Eat this, it'll help with the hangover."I take it and smile weakly. I peel the banana and have a bit. It's sweet, delicious and satisfying. It wasn't till I swallowed I realized I was extremely hungry.

"So where's Isabelle?" I ask.

"Ooh she's mad at you honey," Maia smiles and throws a blueberry in her mouth.

"Mad at me? Why?" I was confused. What could have I done to make Isabelle upset?

"Beats me, she'll get over herself by Monday. She's a highly sensitive girl." Maia explains. Aline nodded in agreement. Maia and Aline reminded me of two girls. I don't know maybe from some movie or something.

"So why did your parents choose Alicante? Especially after the incident that happened last year." Aline takes a pancake and starts to put maple syrup on top.

"What incident?" I ask curiously.

"You don't know?" Maia looks surprised. I shake my head.

"Well last October, a junior called Tessa Gray went missing after a school dance. Just like that," Aline snaps her fingers. "They found her shoes down by the creek at the back of the school and so was her clockwork angel necklace. People say they heard screams. Some people think she fell in the creek. Some thought she was murdered. Every points the finger at Izzy though,"

"What?" I say baffled.

Maia nodded. "Yeah, even the police thought so."

"But why though?"

"Tess was a close friend of ours. She was in our group and stuff. Her and Isabelle had a fight and threatened to kill her. Isabelle tells us Sebastian set her up but I don't think its Sebastian, or Isabelle to be honest." Maia answers. She that's why Isabelle _really_ hates Sebastian and his friends.

I start to remember parts of our argument from last night. Isabelle and I were outside on Magnus' lawn.

"Did Jace have anything to do with it?" I don't know why I'm bothering about Jace. Jace Herondale is a curious boy.

"He's like Sebastian's wing man, best friend and shit so you'd know why." Maia explains.

But Jace seemed harmless. Strange, but harmless. I've come across worse boys. I've seen boys single handily kill other people, Sebastian and his little friends don't scare me. I'd like to see them try.

Aline goes to the kettle and turns it on "The police has been on Isabelle's case for over 9 months. They think we don't notice but we see them around the school all the time, watching us - tea?" I decline her offer by shaking my head. Aline gestures to Maia if she wants tea too. Maia nods.

"Have you ever thought of proving Isabelle innocent?"

Maia shrugged. "We tried, but police are stubborn."

I sighed and pouted my lip. I guess I can understand why Isabelle took what I said to heart. But I'm becoming curious about this whole situation.

_No. Clary don't get caught up in a problem that isn't yours. _I told myself. I shouldn't. But I don't want Isabelle in this dilemma anymore.

* * *

**Yo I'm sorry for the really short chapter -.-**

**I just wanted to update asap.**

**idk what else to say...**

**Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyyyy! sorry for not updating sooner.**

**someone asked me if Isabelle really murdered her... i can't answer that but you will find out later on in the story of course!**

**in this chapter we get a piece of clarys past...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI!**

* * *

That Saturday afternoon Aline drove me back to the school. I told her I needed to rest, but one of the main reasons why I wanted to get back was to just have a day to myself. Isabelle, Maia and Aline won't be here till Sunday evening, so it's weight off my shoulders.

Basically around a third of the students live within an hour and a half of the school so it seemed quieter.

I decide to go outside and sketch. I need to clear my head and it's so warm outside. The grass is soft and really green, but if you look closer, you notice some dead tips.

I sit down and lean against a big oak tree. It's leaves blocks out the sun and was a brilliant source of shade. I take my pencil and eraser out of my denim shorts pocket. I start to draw the school, the grand building that stands in front of me. I even draw the Asian couple sitting together. The girls head sat on the boy's stomach as he was lying down and she seemed to be making a flower crown. The boy was playing with the girl's hair and was smiling at her.

A bolt of jealously ran quickly through my veins. I've never had that. I've had a boyfriend before, Dan of course, but all we did was hangout with his friends and drink and smoke. Every time we were together alone it was only us making out or something.

He would never call me beautiful or gorgeous or even say nice things about my hair or something. That sounded really selfish but I witness other boys say that to their girlfriends. I would tell him how much I loved his remarkable blue eyes. How I loved his soft hair. But he'd flick the compliment away like he didn't care what I had to say.

One night we were at a party and I told him I wanted to lose my virginity to him. We went up to a bedroom upstairs and started making out. He pressed me on the bed and I had a change of thought. I didn't really want to lose my virginity, though I felt like I had too. "Daniel," I said softly. "I don't think I want to do this," but he kept kissing my neck and collarbone. He placed his hands firmly on my waist. "Dan-" he wouldn't stop. "Dan!" I tried to push him off but he's around a foot taller than me, it was too difficult. "Get off me!"

I almost cry from the memory. He drove me to becoming like this. I drink away the pain. I smoke because I know I'm gonna die young anyways, there's no pretending. I don't want to be here. I'm not saying just the school but life. Art seems to be one of my only anchors to keep me on the ground.

"You're a really good drawer," I hear a voice from behind. I instantly recognize it and close my sketchbook quickly.  
"Thanks," I mutter.

"Why so embarressed? You are an excellent artist." Jace walks around and sits in front of me. His hair looked darker in the shade. Outside when the light shined through his hair it was like glittering gold.

"It's like a personal diary," I admit. "I don't like to show people."

Jace smiled at me. Not his usual charming, cocky smile but just a general nice smile. I like that smile better on him.

I remember what Maia and Aline tell me about Sebastian, maybe I can slip the topic in if we talk long enough.

"So how you feeling?" I shoot him a confused look. "You know, you like passed out last night"

"Oh that," I smile thinly. "Yeah I'm fine, Aline fixed me up." I bring my legs up to my body, my thighs lightly touching my chest, wrapping my arms around.

"So where are your buddies?" I ask.

"Sebastian went home, Jordan is God knows where and Jonathan is probably on a date most likely." he replies. "What about you? Where are your _buddies_?"

I laugh soundlessly with a quick breath. "Well Maia is spending the day with Aline and Isabelle is apparently very pissed off at me, so I decided to give her space."

"Yes, you said something about that last night. You should be a lot more careful Red."

"Is it true? Isabelle had something to do with the disappearance of that girl?" I kinda blurted that, whoops.

Jace grew a curious facial expression. "Where did you hear that?" He asks me.

"Maia and Aline."

He sits there crossed legged and I'm so tempted to sit in his lap and wrap my arms around his neck and touch his blond hair. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks...

"Who did they say they think had something to do with it?"

"Sebastian I think," I reply.

"Who do you think had something to do with it?"

I shrug. "I dunno, from the information I have received, I can't make too much of a judgement."

Jace leans in close to me. "You don't want to get caught up in a problem that isn't yours Fray."

My stomach turned as he looked in my eyes. He leans back and stares up at the sky. I see a tall slim guy running over to the tree. As he comes closer I notice his brown wavy hair and hipster glasses. "Jace!" he called out. Jace slowly turns his head back and stares at the boy running over.

"Jace! Man you're over an hour late for band!" He complained.

"Sorry, forgot," Jace looks back at me and winks.

"Oh h-hi" the brown haired boy stuttered. I flash him a smile and a short wave. "Hey,"

"Oh sorry, Simon this Clary Fray, Clary this is Simon Lewis." Jace introduces. "He's the bass player in my band."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "A band aye? I bet you pick up heaps of chicks with that."

"You have no idea," he tells me, emphasizing the no. He uncross his legs and lets them lie in front of him. He wore dark denim shorts that seem to obviously previously have been jeans due to the loose but of material that the outline of his pants.

"Yeah so Jace come on everyone's waiting." Jace rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Red you're welcome to come if you'd like," Jace offers. "If that's okay with Simon of course."

Simon blushes faintly and pushes his glasses from the bridge of his nose. "W-well I-I guess so?" Simon stammered. Jace smiles satisfaction and stares at me.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to see you guys rock out."

* * *

They are better than I thought they'd be. They don't actually suck.

They're like a blend of pop punk and alternative rock. Jace to my surprise was the lead singer. And oh my god he's incredible. Most of their songs are covers, I think they have like 2 or 3 original songs. I sit on a comfy beanbag in a music classroom and watch them play a Mayday Parade cover of 'Somebody That I Used to Know'

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_You said that you felt so happy you could, die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_Felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and its an ache I still remember_

Jace looks at me as he sings and winks. My cheeks start to heat up but I keep back my blush.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Then Jace made a cut off hand signal, telling the others to stop playing. "Guys, I think if we wanna do that song we need a female vocal." Jace announces.

"Well dude I'm not letting some chick in the band, my missers won't be happy about it." A guy called Eric who's the bands drummer debates to Jace.

"Eric you've been dating Tina for like a month," Simon tells him.

"Love is love, no matter how long it's been," Eric points out. "Anyways she get jealous real easily man."

Simon looks at me. "Clary, is it? Can you sing?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "Nope," I admit.

"Darn, guess we have to find another average looking girl." Eric shrugs.

"Excuse me?" Eric's face whitens in realization and awkwardly does a punch line beat on the drums. Matt and Kirk (the guitarists in the band) both chuckle. I stand up and brush myself off. "Anyways I'm gonna go, you guys sound awesome but I'm gonna leave yous to it, see ya." I start heading out the door and give a slight wave. I hear one or two of the guys making aw sounds and telling me to stay. But ignore that, but something happens that I can't ignore; someone touching my arm. Jace.

"Aw, don't leave Red!" Jace pouts.

"Yeah don't leave Red!" I hear Eric call out.

"Whatever, I'll see yous later." I walk out the room and start heading to my dorm. I wasn't mad. I just want to show Jace I'm not desperate. So I guess that's playing hard to get I suppose. But I don't want to be caught. I'm too scared. What if all guys are like Dan? What if I should just give up? But I can't around Jace, I can't.

I walk down the hallways and stare at the paintings, the ones Isabelle told me about how they were painted by graduated students. I gaze at them all, especially one piece which is of a creek with a waterfall gushing down the rocks. As I stare closer I notice a brunette girl standing in between the trees. If you stared far back you wouldn't of noticed.

Then unexpectedly the painting nudges forwards. It taps against the wall then slowly stops.

That's weird.

I peek back behind the painting and notice a hole in the wall. A hole in the wall?

Before I could investigate anymore I'm startled by a voice. "Admire the artwork Miss Fray?" My hand lets free of the frame and turn around quickly. It's Mr Starkweather, the school dean. "U-uh I, y-yes sir," I stammer. "Sorry you scared me."

Mr Starkweather isn't a very tall man, but he's not short either. He has a stocky build and neat grey hair and blue grey eyes.

"Sorry about that," He chuckles. "I have been told that you are quite the artiste." _Mom._

"Yeah I love to sketch and stuff." I tell him.

"Did you choose art as a subject?" He asks me.

"Yes sir," I reply. For a moment there is silence. We both gaze at the paintings hung on the wall.

"I was told these paintings were painted by past students." I say.

"Yes, very talented artists they are indeed," he smiles. "Hopefully we can see one of yours up here yes?"

"Maybe," I smile thinly so I don't seem too rude.

"Well have a good day Miss Fray."

I nod. "You too Mr Starkweather."

He walks down the hallway with his hands in his blazer pockets and walks into another room.

I hear a sound from behind. Footsteps maybe. I turn around and find a piece of paper on the ground. I look around to see if anyone's there and quickly lean over and pick it up, opening it to read what was inside...

_**LEAVE IT BE, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU**_

* * *

_**oooooooooo**_

**Disclaimers: Somebody That I Used to Know by Mayday Parade (originally sung by Gotye ft. Kimbra)**

**okay i'm kinda building clary and jace's relationship slowly**

**and we're starting to get into all the shenanigans that will occur...**

**review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the later update, though it's only been a few days, well actually a week but.**

**This chapter is another longer one, yay...**

* * *

_**LEAVE IT BE, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU**_

The piece of paper is warm and soft on my fingertips. This was obviously freshly printed.

My chest feels heavy. I've received threatening letters, text, emails and even messages online, but this felt different. I was confused and didn't know what it meant. Most of the ones I've received in the past I knew what this meant. What does this note mean? Was I doing something wrong? Stupid boarding school, I knew this whole thing was a bad idea. I fold the note and put in my shorts front pocket. I walk down to the end of the hallway and find a computer laboratory.

It's empty. Completely empty. Not a single computer on or anything. I walk inside and take a look around.

It's so quiet that I can't even hear Jace's band playing, but I keep looking around. Searching behind computer monitors and even under the desks, then I hear someone clear their throat. I whip around and see Simon awkwardly standing there at the room entrance.

"Oh hey," I go to stand up but bump my head from under one of desks. "Ow!" Pain instantly spreads through my scalp and I quietly laugh in self stupidity. I rub my head and crawl out from under the desk. I get up on my feet and now I feel like the awkward one.

Simon smiles. "Hey Clary," He places his hands in his pants pockets. "Look if you left because of Eric..."

"No," I interrupt. "I just..." I rub my head a bit more, it's still really sore. "I just didn't want to hang around that much longer," I say.

"Oh okay," Simon said awkwardly. He's so cute, but like yeah he's cute looking but his nature is cute. "But I'm gonna go, I hope you're okay." He points down the direction of the music room and I nod. "Yeah, I'll see ya later." I wave my hand weakly. Simon disappears down the hallway and I decide to leave the computer lab and head to my dorm.

* * *

It's Sunday night. Isabelle, Maia and Aline should be back any minute now. I missed them kind of to be honest, but I enjoyed the peace and quiet.

I haven't seen Jace since Saturday afternoon. Not that it bothered me or anything.

I'm talking to mom. I didn't ring her during the week so it's only fair to ring her now.

"Have you made any friends yet?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, a few actually," I reply.

"That's great honey!" Mom says with a little too much enthusiasm. I hold the phone with my shoulder to my ear and paint my toenails black. I mumble a yes and continue concentrating on my toes.

"Have you tried going back to cheerleading yet? I heard they have a amazing squad and I think you'd be a great addition." I get a little bit of nail polish on my skin and curse under my breath. "Clarissa Adele what did you just say?!"

Realizing I'm still on the phone to my mother I stammer and think of an explanation. "I um, I.. nothing?"

"That's what I thought." I roll my eyes and continue painting my nails.

"So how's Luke?" I ask, I couldn't think of anything else to bring up on.

"He's fine, he's still at the bookstore though, he's been pretty busy."

I hear laughter and chatter from outside my dorm. My stomach turns thinking it may be Izzy but it's not. I'm still nervous for when Isabelle gets back. What if she's still mad?

"He's worried about you," she tells me. "We both are."

"Stop mom," I raise my voice slightly, and actually paying attention to what mom's saying. "Just stop."

"We really are..."

"Well stop it, you actually don't so just stop." I hang up the phone and put it on my bedside table along with my black nail polish which i close the lid tightly on. This sucks. I probably sound selfish or whatever but its the truth. They don't care. It's just this act they put on. You don't even know the have of it.

I sit on my bed and draw. I got these awesome sketching pencils from the art store close by my apartment back in New York. I continue to drawing I started yesterday. I don't know exactly what I'm drawing but it seems to be an angel. With detail I sketch the wings, getting every feather as perfect as I can. Then in sudden realization I know who I'm drawing, I'm drawing-

"Hey Clary!" The door flies open and I almost dropped my sketch book on the floor. "Look sorry if I was pissy let's just put that behind us because I'm back from the city and I got you something." Isabelle holds numerous shopping bags and sets them on her bed. She digs her hand into one of the bags and hands me a small box. maybe the size of both of the palms of my hands. I open it to find a necklace. I gasp silently and gaze at the odd shape on the necklace and smile. No one's ever given me a present out of the blue before. Not even mom. Not even Dan. No one. I felt like hugging Isabelle.

"Thank you so much," I tell her, trying not to cry. I can't cry and it's been so long since I have in front of anyone and I won't start now.

"It's a rune," she explains. "It means strength, so as long as you wear it you'll always be strong."

I take the necklace out of the box and hold it in my hands and graze my thumb along the cool metal. "Thank you and I really mean it, no one's ever given me a gift before when it wasn't my birthday or Christmas."

Isabelle gave a sympathetic look and sat beside me on my bed and gave me a hug. "Look I'm sorry, I should of told you some stuff but you know I still wasn't sure if you were keen on staying any longer,"

She lets go of the hug and stares at me with her big brown eyes. "So what did you get up to this weekend?"

I feel like I should tell her about what happened yesterday. Last time I kept something from her she got pretty upset. I get up and go to my bedside table. I open the top draw and pull out the note I received yesterday and hand it to her. She looks confused and opens up the note as I sit beside her again.

"What does this mean?" Isabelle asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know," I say truthfully. "I but I think it has something to do with this painting I saw yesterday."

Isabelle studies the note a little more. "What painting?"

"The one with the forest and the waterfall," Isabelle stiffens.

"That's Tessa's painting," She mutters, I didn't think I was supposed to hear.

"Tessa? The girl that went missing?"

"You heard I suppose?"

I nod. "Well yesterday I was in that hallway and I noticed the painting was knocked forwards slightly and I found behind the painting was a hole, like the painting was covering it up."

"Can you show me?"

I take her to the hallway. We both walked in silence and Isabelle still had the note with her. I'm still barefoot and Isabelle is wearing ridiculous high heels that made me feel ten times more short than I actually am. We both stand in front of the painting with the waterfall gushing over the rocks into the creek. I reach over to the painting when Isabelle's hand shots out and touches my arm.

"What if something jumps out at us? We don't know what's actually behind that thing." I can read the paranoia in her eyes.

"Just chill," Is all I can say. Izzy removes her hand but stays close. I peek through the painting.

"What the hell?!"

"What? What is it?!" Isabelle shrieks.

"The hole is gone!" I exclaim. "It's solid wall!" I run my hand over the wall. This isn't right. There was a hole there yesterday!

Isabelle cocks an eyebrow. "Seriously Clary?"

"I'm not mad!"

Isabelle sighs. "You were probably just a little whoozy still from Friday night," She guesses.

But I wasn't though. I was completely fine, at least I thought I was.

I reach out for the note that Isabelle holds in her hand and take it. I wave the note in her face. "Then what's this then? Obviously there's something no one wants me to find out."

Isabelle sighed again and bit her lip. She feels sorry for me obviously. "I'm sorry Clary,"

Why doesn't she believe me? Why isn't there an ounce of hope in her eyes? Why...?

"Come on, I wanna show you all the stuff I bought today." Isabelle says and starts walking down the hallway to the stairs. I feel a vibration in my shorts back pocket and realize its my phone. I take it out and see I have a text message from a blocked number. I open it and read the message.

_I told you to stay away, but you just can't help yourself can you?_

* * *

It's Wednesday afternoon and the three of us just came back from History. Maia, Aline and I of course, Isabelle is help prepping for the cheerleader table in the gym for club sign ups. I honestly don't want to join any stupid club. What's the point of them? I used to be a cheerleader, but that's far behind me now. I quit squad last year when everything went downhill. Ever since Dan did what he did to me...I lost hope, I felt dirty, I felt like no one, so that's what I did.

I've never told anyone about that night. Not a single soul. Mom would kill me if she found out if I dated him, she'd give me that disappointed look. She'd blame me, I led him on, it's my fault.

I hate him.

We enter the gym and see multiple desks, suggesting different clubs. The gym is like a huge indoor basketball court, bleachers on the sides, basketball hoops hanging down and the court lines painted on the hardwood floor.

I see Isabelle waving at us from her table. We walk over to Isabelle who's wearing her cheerleader uniform. Her top is navy blue with white and gold strips that have AA in the middle. Her skirt is predominantly navy blue with a thick strip of white on the edge of the material and then a thinner strip on top. Her long black hair up in a ponytail, tied with a gold scrunchy. It reminds me of my days as a freshman and sophomore. I'm not a flexible as I was then, but I never gave up on my fitness.

"You know what you're gonna join Clary?" Isabelle asks me with a smile.

I nothing and shrug my shoulders.

"Well I'm head cheerleader," _Of course she is. "_So I can get you on the squad real easy._"_

"I don't want to make myself too comfortable." I state.

Isabelle huffs and looks away from me. I don't mean to upset Isabelle but I'd rather be prepared to leave.

Maia leans close to me. "Hey kiddo, you should try out," I shoot her a look.

"Come on, please? It's your senior year! Better make the most of it." She smiles and there's that look in her eye. That look of hope. It's weird that people care, no one's cared about me or the things I do for a very long time. Like yeah mom and Luke I suppose but they only cared on how it affected them, not me.

I give in. "Yeah fine I will,"

Maia grins and tells Isabelle. She claps her hands with joy and write my name down on the list.

"Oh and Clary you still have to audition like everyone else though, but you're guaranteed a spot for sure just don't tell anyone, kay?" I laugh softly.

A small girl with blonde hair comes to the table. "Hi, I'm Maureen I'd like to sign up please." She said sweetly. Then I hear laughter, deep laughter that sounded vaguely familiar from behind...

"Hey girls!" Sebastian greets with a grin. The white-blond haired boy comes over to us and puts his arm over Isabelle.

"Hey, hey, hey," Isabelle flicks his arm off.

"What do you want?" Isabelle groans.

I see three other boys with Sebastian. A tall tan cute boy with brown hair and eyes with his shirt untucked and without a tie. Most girls would find him attractive but I don't get that impression for an odd reason. There's another boy slightly shorter than the tanned boy who has jet black hair and dark brown eyes that reminds me of Izzy's. The there's Jace. His uniform still perfect and neat. He seems out of place compared to the other boys but I liked him like that.

"We we're just thinking of joining cheer squad," Sebastian explains, examining his upper right arm. "You know you could use some testosterone."

The other boys besides Jace nod in agreement. Jace does nothing but stare at me with his glittering golden eyes that look like melted gold.

"I'm afraid that's not possible since you're a part of a team sport, sorry to disappoint you." Isabelle mocks her sympathy.

Sebastian pouts his lip and puts his had on his hip. "It's because I'm a man isn't it?"

Isabelle rolls her eyes and ignores them. Jonathan tsk's. "You women are so stereotypical," he says, mocking a feminine voice. All of the boys laugh instead of Jace who shows a slight chin and winks at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and look away.

"So Clary are you signing up for cheer squad?" Sebastian asks me. The other girls look at me with surprise that he actually knew my name, well all except Isabelle but she's still has that jolt of slight annoyance in her face that no one else seems to read.

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it a shot," I reply, looking back.

"You'd be a wonderful addition to the squad, fresh meat is what they need." He smiles.

"Dude look it's that nerd from the end of 2nd period!" Jordan calls out. Sebastian's focus changes and shoves past us after that guy or whatever. Jonathan and Jordan quickly follow behind him and Jace with his hands in his pockets casually walks but stops beside me. And leans close to my ear, my stomach suddenly drops. "I never knew you were the cheerleader type, I thought you were better than that." And walks away after his friends.

I guess he's telling the truth, the old Clary was the cheerleader type. This Clary I am now...I have no idea what type I really am.

* * *

I sit in English, the same spot I always sit. I skipped math again but didn't find a golden haired boy anywhere to join me like last week. I can't stop thinking about that text message, that note. Someone is hiding something and doesn't want anyone to find it.

It was 10 minutes in the lesson when he entered the room. Everyone, including me, stared at the door.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Herondale," Mr Blackthorn says as he continues to write on the whiteboard.

Jace places a note on Mr Blackthorns desk and walks to the desk behind me. A boy was already sitting there but Jace shoos him away. I hear him take a seat and I feel his hot breath against my ear. "Miss me?"

"Jace, seriously talking in class isn't cool," Mr Blackthorn scolds, but his voice is calm and laid back. A couple people giggle.

"Sorry sir," Jace apologizes. "It won't happen again."

I continue to copy whats written on the board then I feel something on my left arm. I slightly look to my side and see a glimpse of paper. I take it and open it up. I snort and cover my mouth from releasing laughter. Then Mr Blackthorn turns around and I notice it too. But then I realize I snorted too loud and everyone's staring at me. "Care to tell me what's so funny about grammar?" I look down at the paper in my hands and hide it with my palms. "Or care to read out that note you have in your hands?"

I shake my head and I try my best to hide my smile too, but that fails. "No sir,"

"Why not?" He crosses his arms.

"You don't really want to know," I inform. I hear giggles and I suddenly feel this confidence and stand up.

"Fine okay," I open up the piece of paper and clear my throat. I look around and see everyone staring at me, waiting for whatever the words were written on that piece of paper. Even Jace, who's leaning back on his chair seems amused for whatever lies next, how Blackthorn will react.

"Mr B's fly is down, you can see his bright red plaid boxers from the back of the classroom. I wonder why no one has noticed yet, maybe Mr B needs to clear up those geeky glasses of his." I say formally, as if I was reading an important letter from someone of the high class.

There's a chorus of laughter. Mr Blackthorns face blushes fiercely and looks down at his pants and turns around, noticing what I said was true. I hear the sound of a zipper and he turns back around furious. "Did you write that miss Fray?" I shake my head.

"Of course you didn't," He said with a calmer voice. "No one else in this class calls me Mr B besides on lad." Jace stands up and puts his hands up in surrender.

"Detention, for both of you." He tells us both. "3:30pm in Music room 3."

"Aw come on Mr B that's not fair!" Jace protested. "We told you about your little -problem- and now it's all good!"

"You passed notes during my lesson, I have every right to give you a detention Mr Herondale!" The fact Mr Blackthorns voice rose to quickly actually terrified me. I thought he was all calm and stuff but I guess under that laid-back coolness about him there's an angry little man inside him.

We carried on with the lesson then I felt my pocket vibrate. I take it out and see I have a new message. I open it and yet see another message to add to my collection.

_Tsk tsk, looks like you've gotten yourself into a little trouble there Miss Fray._

* * *

**So I left it with another mysterious message cliffhanger? Is it a cliffhanger? Probably not? **

**I'm curious to know your theories on who this person may be, I'd love to hear from you :)**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter!**

**I've decided to keep it a chapter every 7 days, just in case. **

**And your theories are...interesting.**

* * *

I sat in the third row, Jace two seats down from me. We were the only ones in detention which oddly I was way more relaxed about. The teacher who was watching us is reading one of those magazines moms read about celebrities and diets etc. Her lipstick is bright pink and wears a bright blue pants and a canary yellow blouse with white polka dots. I'm quite scared by her color combination.

There's about five or so other people in the after school detention. It's so quiet you can hear the ticking of the clock that sits on top of the white board. I stare at the clock and watch the second hand tick away. It's 4:04pm and I still have another 10 or so minutes till I'm out of here. He sits there, his hands behind his head with his feet resting on the desk. What a chump. Maybe I can use that as his clever little nickname.

Those words Jace said to me when I was at club sign ups still stung.

What does that mean? Is he saying being a cheerleader comes with less self respect? Cheerleading in fact develops better fitness, reflex and charisma. What does he even know? What is he, a jock? Definite chump for sure.

For 'delinquents' they're pretty well behaved. No one has done anything to annoy the teacher or another student. Unless these are newbies to detention, or this school is so god damn strict they'll find a way to put your kid in detention. Even one of the guys from Jace's band is here, I didn't even see him say hi to Jace or anything.

Then I hear shouting. Shouting from down the music block hallway.

Then Mr Starkweather comes storming in. "Ms Reid, there's an emergency staff meeting that _all_ staff must attend." He announces.

Ms Reid close her magazine and throws it on her desk. "Very well," she sighs. Her voice is actually so irritating, it's so high pitch and nasely. "Students you're dismissed for this afternoon." Everyone hurries out of their seat and races out the door. All except Jace and I. Ms Reid and Mr Starkweather leave the room and I begin to stand up.

"Sorry." Is all he says. I look at him and push in my chair.

"For what?" I ask. I know what he's apologizing for, but it'll be worth hearing the reason from him.

"For getting you in trouble," He generally looks sorry, but to be honest it's no biggy, I've had weekend detentions several time and suspension twice.

"Nah it's okay," I sit on top of the desk. "But you got to admit it was hilarious." Jace laughs. His laugh is even sexy I can't with this guy seriously. His smile fits in perfect with it too. He's the most perfect chump I've ever come across...

Shit.

I like him.

I can't like him.

I need to not like him.

But I can't help it? Everything of him is so perfect. His hair, his eyes, his skin, his voice, his laughter, his smile, even the way he dresses in his school uniform makes me go crazy. But I can't show it, I can't let him win. But what battle am I fighting?

"Yeah, the look on Blackthorns face!" Jace laughs. He mocks an exaggerated angry face and I can't help but laugh. I feel my cheeks heat up and hold both my hands so he can't see me blush.

Then I get another text message. I take my phone out of my pocket and it's yet _another_ mystery person message. My smile fades as I read it.

_Wouldn't Isabelle be happy to know you're hanging out with Jace._

"What's wrong?" Jace asks with concern. I don't reply. I just lock my phone and put it back inside my skirt pocket. "Clary? What's wrong? You look troubled."

My eye's travel to Jace and I was about to reply when I fell off the desk. _Smart move Fray._

SHIT I HOPE HE DIDN'T SEE MY UNDERWEAR THEY'RE LIKE GRANNY PANTIES.

My back hurts from the fall and I can't help but burst into laughter. Jace rushes over and tsks. "This is why we don't sit on desks Miss Fray," He scolded.

I poke my tongue out. "Oh shut up," Jace offers his hand out and I take it, feeling his soft warm skin. I gives me chills as he helps me make on my feet. "Are you okay?" He asks with a sweet smile.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine," I notice how close Jace and I actually are. Jace still holds my hand and his eyes, staring into mine. I awkwardly laugh and jerk away.

"Sorry," Jace apologizes.

"No it's just-"

"Because of Isabelle?" Jace assumes.

"No, it just, I don't know. I'm gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow." I walk out the room and make my way to my dorm. I feel stupid. But I don't want to make the same mistakes I did with Dan. How do I know I can trust Jace? Anyways I don't even know if we're friends...are we?

Then I feel something grab my arm. "Clary..." It's Jace. "Look I..."

I turn and stare up into his golden eyes. Jace is almost a foot taller than me, well that might be exaggerating but I'm only just over 5 foot, Jace is probably 6 foot, maybe even 5'11. I feel like crying. I'm so confused and just want this all to go away. Everything around me, I want it gone. I want to start over, I want to press rewind on life and start again, stop from mistakes happening so I'd never come here.

"Look it's nothing, I promise," I say.

Jace obviously does not believe a word I say. "Come on Red..."

"Fine!" I give in and take my phone out. I show him the text messages from this anonymous number and tell him about the notes. How it all started that Saturday afternoon after Jace's band practice.

"Why would anyone threaten you?" He asks baffled.

"I think it's got something to do with that missing persons case with that girl...what's her name? Uh..."

"Tessa Gray?"

"Yeah that's it! Yeah well it's gotten from threats to just making comments over everything I do." I continue. "I think they -the messanger- is the person who is behind it, Tessa's disappearance."

"What triggered it?" I shot him a look. "You know, how did it all start, like you must of done something."

Then it clicked.

"The painting," I say. I run down to the hallway where the painting hang on the walls. I hear Jace call out my name but my feet keep running. How could I be so stupid? How could a hole like that just disappear?

I keep running. I run up flights of stairs, dodge past students and make my way to the empty hallway of paintings. Each painting on the left wall I check behind. They obviously switched the paintings around so I wouldn't find it. Jace finally catches up and stops dead in his tracks. "Um, Clary what are you doing?"

I keep looking behind the paintings, one by one. "For the hole," I explain.

I check behind a painting, and there it is, the hole. "Here!"

Jace is by my side in no time and looks baffled. "Man you weren't kidding."

I shrug my shoulders and step inside. But Jace's hand catches my shoulder. "You don't know what's in there," He warns.

"That's the point." I climb inside the darkness and turn on my phone to use as light. "Wait allow me," says Jace, he takes out his phone and a bright light like a torch beams from the back of his phone.

"What are we looking for?" He asks.

"Anything I guess, there's something they don't want me to find and I plan on finding it." I scout around, walking over pieces of timber and brushing cobwebs out of my face. It smells of dust and more dust. It's so crowded and it's so limited of space. Who would even come in here?

Then I see light, as in sunlight. I run forwards to the light and remove more cobwebs and a piece of wood. It's a classroom. Not just any classroom, but it's my English classroom. Whomever had sent me the text must of had a free period and was watching me. Creepy.

"Jace! Come look over here!" I call over. But Jace was already interested in something else. He wipes his hand over the wall and peeks through a hole which spills with sunlight.

"Whoa this is the Foreign Languages classroom. I wonder how many rooms you can see through these walls." He closes one eye and peeks through the hole with the other. I see his smile of fascination grow.

I go to walk over to him when I trip over something. But Jace spins around and catches both my upper arm's before I could fall onto my face. Our eyes connect. He slowly stables me up and I find myself steady on my feet. His hands still hold me close to him and the warmth of his hands travel up my arms.

Jace leans forwards, we're centimeters from each other, I can feel his hot breath on my lips. If I lean any closer our lips would touch. I wonder what his lips would me like on mine, I've never wanted to kiss someone so desperately, just to see what its like. I'm so close to just grabbing his shirt and smash his lips onto mine. So close. My heart races and I feel like I'm going to do something stupid.

And I do.

I step back and trip over something (again) and land flat on top of Jace. I hear him wince but then I feel something I never felt before. In this moment, It was just Jace and I. I slowly lean down, his lips lightly brush mine, they were touching but only slightly. If I just leaned a little closer-

A fire alarm bell rings, and from inside the walls it sounds louder. I jerk away from him and get back on my feet, as does Jace. He smooths out his shirt and scratches his head. "We should go,"

"But we actually found something!" I protest.

"Clary there's a fire alarm!"

I huff and and shove my way past Jace.

I don't know what happened there, but did we almost...kiss?

I climb out of the hole and start walking down the hallway, then I hear him call my name. I stop and turn around. "It's quicker out this way," he points down the other end of the hallway. I sigh and walk with him. We walk in silence. It feels awkward and uncomfortable.

We part ways once we reach outside. I walk to the grass courtyard and spot Isabelle easily near the back of the hundred of students. "Clary!" Isabelle calls out she runs over and gives me an unexpected hug. I tense as she embraces me. "Iz I'm pretty sure it's just a drill." I inform.

"Yeah but it's nice to know you're all safe," she testifies. "Anyways I heard you got detention today from English, apparently Mr Blackthorn went red in the face and everything!" She smiles.

I nod. "Yeah it was _so_ funny oh my god..." I explain to Isabelle and the girls the story of that English period. But not about detention, except the fact it was boring and the teachers outfit was horrifying.

And turns out I was right about it only being a fire drill. We were sent back inside within 10 minutes, but the four of us decide to hang out in the old oak tree; the one I sat under on Saturday afternoon when I was sketching. I sit on a thick steady branch and sit back against the trunk. Maia climbs higher and higher till she's at the highest steady branch and Isabelle and Aline sit on other branches close by me. We talk and joke around and for the first time in a long time, I feel like I have real friends.

Maybe i'll like this place after all.

Then I get another text message, panic starts to set in. I slide to unlock and open up my inbox and tap on the message.

_So you and Wayland are canoodling? Wouldn't that be top of the school headlines?__  
_

* * *

**Sorry, it's this habit of ending with text message cliff hangers...**

**But yay more Clary and Jace in this chapter :)**

**Some of you guessed it was someone who was in the classroom who is the culprit.. but now that there's another way of them spying on Clary?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay another longish chapter, and when I mean long I mean like 500 more words than I usually write.**

**I liked writing this chapter and I'm so excited for the next couple chapters to come! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments, that's all Cassie.**

* * *

"Okay ladies, let's do it again! A five, six, seven, eight!" Isabelle instructs.

We're at cheer squad practice and it made me realize how unfit I've become in the past year. Yeah I'm still fit but doing a simple splits are a struggle. Throughout the entire practice, theories of this messenger, what Jace and I found within that wall, what Jace and I almost did within that wall. It all seems overwhelming at the moment. But I feel like all I do is think about it, not do anything about it. I need to sort this out. Fast.

After we finish practice, I run to behind the back building before Isabelle or anyone can get to me. All I can do at the moment is think. I don't know what to do next. I want to just leave this all alone, I never wanted this.I slip out a cigarette I light it and notice he was standing there, only a few feet away.

"Beautiful day," Jace says casually. I inhale the smoke and blow it out slowly. "I heard it's going to rain though tonight,"

I don't talk, or make any statements. I just stand there and think.

"You okay?" Jace asks.

"No," Is all I say. I slide down the brick wall and sit on the soft green grass. I look down at my feet and hold my cigarette with my fingers on my right hand.

"And it's not about us..."

I shake my head. "No, I got another text message."

"What did it say this time?" He walks over and sits next to me, leaning against the wall. I unlock my phone and show him the message.

"Who the heck says _canoodling?" _He squints at the phone screen. I might of laughed or smiled, but I sit there, will a straight look on my face. "And by the way we were not canoodling, we were..." He trails off.

"We're just friends, right?" I ask. And Jace nods in agreement.

"Yeah, friends," he smiles. "But what would Miss Lightwood think about this? She'll have my head on a stick."

I would've laughed, or smiled, but I can't.

"Tomorrow night, I was curious if you wanted to hang out or something?" He stares at the ground and starts picking at the grass.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," I tried not too sound awkward. There's silence between us, with nothing but cicadas and birds chirping to fill it. I finish my cigarette and grind it against the brick wall and throw it on the ground.

"They'll find that you know," Jace warns. "And then they'll do a whole search around the school, forcing students to empty their bags and whose fault would it be?"

I roll my eyes and pick up my cigarette. "Happy?" I fake and smile and end it with a glare. "So," I begin. "About tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we go to Camille's." I raise my eyebrow and Jace smiles. "It's a diner,"

"I thought it was a hang out..."

"It is, I go to Camille's all the time with Jordan actually," he points out. "and we always share a whole big bucket of fried chicken."

"I love fried chicken," I confess.

"That's perfect then!" I manage a smile. "Just sign out tomorrow night and meet me at the school car park?"

"Sounds like a plan," I manage a smile. To be honest I don't know how to feel about going to dinner with Jace, like I mean it's just fried chicken right? we're just hanging out like we would if I was one of his friends? Maybe it's better to get the impression that I only want to be friends.

It's Friday afternoon and I wave goodbye to Isabelle. She drives off in her shiny black sports car and Aline goes off with her. "I guess it's just you and me this weekend kiddo," Maia says, waving at the others.

Maia's parents live out of state like mine. She only sees them on the holidays. Sometimes she spends the weekends at Isabelle's or at Aline's.

We both start heading back to the girl's dorm. "So what you doing tonight?" I ask Maia.

"I'm meeting up with someone actually," she takes her phone out and curses under her breath. "Dammit, I'm running late" she places her hand on my shoulder slightly and smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" I nod and Maia runs down the hallway to her room. I check the time myself and realize I better get a move on. I head into my bathroom and turn on the shower. I strip off my school uniform and stare into the mirror. I see a 5'2 redhead with freckles on her nose and some scattered on her limbs. She feels empty. She feels lost, but doesn't know why. She's starting to put herself back together but there's still something missing.

I step into the shower and let the hot water run down my skin.

_"What are you whimpering on about?" he asked. I laid there on the bed, with the sheets covering up my half naked body. Dan stood beside the opposite side of the bed, slipping on his jeans and navy blue t-shirt. _

_"Babe," I rolled over, lying there in silence. I felt the bed dip and warm skin against my arm. He kissed my forehead and I felt his hot breath against my ear. "I wasn't that bad was I?" __I felt like screaming, yelling, punching. He didn't stop. He wouldn't stop. He told me to shut up and carried on touching me. "I didn't want it," I managed barely a whisper._

_"What?"_

_"I DIDN'T WANT IT!" I yelled. He tensed and pulled away from me.  
_

_"You're the one who wanted to! It was all your idea you little slut!" He argued. I started to burst into tears. My throat tightened and my stomach felt empty. The word _slut_ echoed through my ears. _

_"I told you to stop and you wouldn't!" I cried out. "I begged and begged but you had to didn't you? You dirty little-" _

_"Shut up Clary! I just did want _you _wanted! And you loved it, they all do, you're no different to anyone else." He retorted. He stood up and slipped on his jacket. "You know what? We're over! I'm so sick of you!"_

_"What?" My lip started to tremble._

_"You heard me!" He grabbed his shoes and opened up the bedroom door and walked out, slamming the door behind him._

I scrub my arms, trying to make myself clean. But no matter how hard I scrub or how much soap I use I can't seem to make myself clean. I still feel dirty. In frustration I turn off the shower and hop out.

I dry myself down and put my hair up in a messy bun. I walk over to my closet with my towel wrapped around me. I feel like any second now_ they_ are going to text me, slide a note under my door, throw a rock through my window with a note taped to it. But nothing happens, so I carry on looking for something to wear. This isn't a date or anything, it's just two friends hanging out and eating fried chicken, so I better just wear something like I would any other day. But why is it such a struggle to find the perfect casual outfit?

I try on everything and nothing seems to make me happy.

Then I sit myself on the edge of my bed, I bite my lip while staring into my closet. Then I see it. I sit up and take it off the coat hanger and slip it on, the baby blue thin cotton sweater and dark wash denim shorts. I tie up my black high-top converses and head straight to the bathroom. I decide to keep the messy bun and have this inner conflict on whether to wear make up or not.

_This is a hangout, not a date. _I remind myself.

I receive a text and see it's from Jace. He's already in the parking lot, shit.

I quickly put on perfume and smell myself to make sure I don't stink too bad. Well at least I don't stink too bad. I grab my wallet and head out the room. I run down the staircase and my shoulder bumps into someones. "Oh shit, sorry Simon," I apologize.

"Nah it's okay," he smiles. I quickly make my way to the office to sign myself out and head to the parking lot.

"Wow, took your time," Jace mutters. He leans against some white pickup truck.

"Sweet ride," I comment. I come closer to Jace so I stand a few feet away from him.

Jace chuckles "This," he pats the side of the truck. "Is my baby. Bought her myself when I got my license,"

"She doesn't have a name does she?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Heck no! I'm not one of _those_ guys," I raise my eyebrow. "Delilah," he mutters. "Okay let's go!"

* * *

The diner is actually really nice. I've never been in one like it before. It's like some 50's diner with the black and white tiles, milkshake bar, red and white leather booths and the waitresses wear pink dresses with white aprons. "This is so cool, oh my god,"

Jace taps my arm. "Come on, lets order some fried chicken,"

We both take a seat in a booth, sitting opposite each other. The

"I like that sweater," Jace comments. I try to hold back my blush, I just want to be friends, only friends.

"I never knew Jace Herondale was a guy of fashion," I mocking a slight surprise. "But thanks," I smile thinly. Jace stares at me with those golden eyes of his. I want to melt from gaze.

"Man, you got to try the mango smoothies here; they are just the best you'll ever taste." Jace suggests. But I shake my head.

"Nah, I don't like mangoes," I admit. Jace's jaw drops, as if I just dropped the biggest bombshell.

"Get out," Jace baffles. "Everyone likes mangoes!"

I shrug my shoulders. "Not me," I notice the music playing in the diner was 1950's rock. I tap my foot on the floor to the beat. "We should order," Jace suggests. I nod in agreement and Jace calls over a waitress.

The waitress comes over with a notepad and obnoxiously chews her gum. But she's extremely pretty though, with long straight light blonde hair up in a high pony tail, pale skin with rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes that looks like sapphires. On her name badge read 'Kaelie'. "Hey Jace," She grins at him, showing her perfect straight white teeth. "What can I get you?" Her voice is high pitchy, I knew that there had to be a flaw.

"The usual," Jace replies. "And Clary?" His eyes travel to mine.

"A cola," Kaelie wrote done our orders and soon enough was gone. "She a friend?"

Jace shrugs his shoulders. "We've dated in the past, nothing serious, I guess we're just friends I suppose,"

"Have you been getting anymore messages?" Jace asks. I shake my head, "No thank God, I hate being on the edge of anxiety all the time." I admit. Jace gives a look of concern. "Why don't you just call the police? They can trace the texts," I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know, they wouldn't help me anyways," I explain. "The police don't help bad people,"

"W-why.." Jace trails off as his eyes drift the the front of the diner. He swears under his breath. "Jonathan's here, shit!" I whip around and see him, wearing some red band t-shirt that seemed unfamiliar. I turn back around and slouch down. Jace points to the girls bathroom, I slide out the booth and pace to the restroom. Keeping the door open enough, I can see Jonathan encountering Jace, but I can't seem to hear enough of what they're saying.

I come to the conclusion they're obviously going to be a while and make my way to the restroom sinks and look at myself in the mirror. I see a small smudge on my jawline and lick my thumb and wipe it off. _Shit, was that there the entire time?_

I decide to give Emma a ring, I haven't heard back from her in weeks.

Ring….ring…ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?" Shouts Emma. She must be at a party, or rave or something or rather.

"Emma, it's Clary,"

"Clary Fray?" She asks, still raising her voice over the loud bass I can hear through the phone.

"Yeah, I haven't heard from you in a while. I was wondering if everything's okay," I lean against the banister, crossing my arms.

"Oh sorry, I've just been….caught up," I hear a male voice in the background, it sounded familiar…

"Well at least you're okay," Emma giggles and I hear her talking to someone else and I stand straight up. "Is everything okay? Should I call back?"

"Who ya talking to?" the male voice asks Emma.

"Ugh, it's just Clary,"

"Hang up, you don't need her,"

"Hey Clary can I call you back?"

"Emma, are you with Dan?" I ask nervously.

"I'll call you later hun,"

"Emma!"

She hangs up.

My best friend is with my ex-boyfriend. I feel my stomach drop and my chest sink. What if he does the same thing to her that he did to me? I tried ringing her again and again but she wouldn't answer her phone. What if she knows? What if she thinks I'm some slut?

My text message tone goes off. Jace texted me that Jonathan's left. I slide my phone into my front pocket and sigh. I walk out of the girls room and join Jace again.

"Red, you look shook up,"

"I just…had a phone call with my mom," I lie. "She's going insane again,"

"I get it, my mom's pretty insane I guess too. Well at least when she's around,"

"Where's your mom?"

"Her and my father are always on business trips, they're never home, I'm lucky if I see them once a month," Jace's face changed, he was no longer glowing but seemed paler.

"My dad was never there for me, he left me when I was young," I confess. "He remarried and I never saw him again," I look down at my fingers that tremble slightly. "My mom remarried soon after too and I felt invisible. I never was the way I am, I guess I just.."

"Wanted them to notice you?" Jace finished.

I nod. "Yeah,"

"I tried that with my parents but they gave no two shits what I did. But I usually just end up getting a hour long lecture and her yelling at you is the most terrifying experience you'll ever face,"

"I doubt that," I mutter.

"What?"

"Food's here!"

Kaelie walks over with a bucket of chicken in one hand and the drinks in the other. She place them on the table and walks away, smiling at Jace. I roll my eyes and dig into the chicken. I take a bite into the drumstick and oh my god it's the best fried chicken I've ever had. Ever.

"ohmygod," I say with a mouthful of chicken.

Jace smirks and nods in agreement, "I know right,"

"Wow I've never seen a girl eat so fried chicken, especially short skinny girls," I giggle and seem to forget anything that just happened before with Emma, talking about dad, mom, Luke.

I feel like being with Jace is like an escape from everything for a while.

There's one piece of chicken left and Jace glares, eying me that, that piece is his. I return the look and a smirk emerges from his lips. We both dive at once for the chicken and caught the chicken wing but it only soon escaped my gasp. "Hey!" Jace took a huge bite with a big cheeky chin.

"Dude," I slouch back in the chair and cross my arms. Jace finishes the rest of the chicken and licks his fingers clean.

My heart races and the seconds seem to get slower and slower. Watching Jace licks his thumbs and fingers, slower and slower and slower and slower…

"Asshole," I say weakly, smiling.

Jace still has that wicked grin on his face and shrugs.

We're silent for moment and I look away awkwardly. "We should go," Jace suggests.

The car ride back to the school is nothing but silence.

"Hey Clary?" I turn my head and face Jace. "Do you wanna go to the creek tomorrow?" He wonders. "It's supposed to be hot or something tomorrow and lets face it, the air con at school is pretty shitty." He's asking me to go swimming with him. What does that supposed to mean? Does that happen with friends? Are we friends? I don't even know, and I'm kicking myself for even being paranoid. What guy would ever really like a short redhead with freckles on their nose and eyes of an ugly shade of green? Dan doesn't count, he only 'liked' me because I gave him what he wanted.

"Where's this creek?" I ask, trying to act casual as possible. He can't know somethings up, but that's impossible, he can always sense somethings wrong.

"It's down the road from my place," He replies. "We can go there and then get lunch after,"

I smile. "Yeah I'd love that,"

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo sorry for updating late . I've had exams the past two weeks ugh. Anyways 1 week till city of bones is in cinemas omg? **

**BTW I've planned to only do around 5-10 more chapters or so, it depends where the story takes me. I could cut the story short or might add more chapters so it varies between that estimate...anyways enjoy this fluffy chapter!**

* * *

It's Saturday morning, and for the first time in months I wake up without the hangover. The whole morning my stomach is full of butterflies because I'll be going swimming with Jace! I shouldn't be _this _excited, but I am. I'm trying to convince myself that it's because I'm swimming somewhere where it isnt a public swimming pool full of strangers.

I sit in Jace's truck with the radio pumping and the windows all the way down. My hair is up in a pony tail luckily, my hair would be all over the place then. But I watch has Jace's hair flaps in the breeze. The way he just sits there with his shades and thin red plaid button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. The way he grins and his cheek bones rise, and his honey colored skin makes him vibrate. He makes me shiver, he's so beautiful it's not fair. How on earth is someone that perfect? I'm nothing but fair skin and freckles.

The truck stops, we're among tall tree's and the sound of cicadas. I can hear the water in the distance. I get out of the car and grab my things from the rear.

I follow Jace to a huge still water creek with a small gushing waterfall, falling from the rocks. "You can swim right? Usually city slickers like you can't swim," I set my bag and towel on a large rock and start taking off my over clothes that covered my bikini. "Just because I'm from New York doesn't mean I don't know how to swim! Anyways if I didn't I wouldn't of said yes to today,"

"You would've said yes either way," Jace smirks.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you would've come and mentioned that you actually cannot swim. You would ask me how to swim just so you could get close to my naked chest," Jace says with a serious face but ends up with this wicked grin.

I roll my eyes and shove Jace in the chest. "You're so full of it," Jace laughs while I walk over to the creek and lie my things on the rocks. Today is actually boiling, I feel like I'm melting and just want to jump into the water. Jace stands next to the water and takes off his shirt, exposing his perfectly toned body. Now I really feel like melting. Jace quickly makes his way to the waterfall rocks. He positions himself and bomb dives into the water.

Moments later I join in, the water is cool and refreshing and such a relief from the heat. I swim down the bottom of the creek, opening my eyes in the murky water. All I see are rocks and a pair of legs floating in the water, kicking back and forth to stay afloat. I break through the surface and find myself face to face with Jace, wearing that signature grin he always has.

"So how many girls have you brought here exactly?" I grin, cocking my head sideways slightly.

"Oh so we're playing _that_ game? I thought more of your Clary," Jace says mockingly. But he starts to smile shyly, even looking away a little bit, then coming back to my eyes. "Two," he says finally.

I wonder who was the first girl. Was she a friend?

"Have I met her?" I ask.

Jace nods.

"Who then?"

"Aline," answers Jace. "We used to date but it didn't really workout."

"Does Isabelle know? You know, about you and Aline?" I ask. I struggle to keep my head above water and swim away little just so I can at least stand on the tips of my big toes. One of the cons of being short I guess.

"It's still a secret to this day," Jace starts the float on his back, closing his eyes.

"But you told me though," I point out.

"That's because I know you won't tell," he explains.

"You seem so sure," I smirk.

"Well are you gonna tell Isabelle and everyone?"

"Well no but-"

"My points made," Jace crosses his arms satisfaction. I splash water at Jace and flinches, using his arms to block the water from splashing into his face. "Hey!" Jace complains but I just laugh. He retaliates by splashing water at me and we end up having a massive water fight. I'd duck underwater to avoid getting hit with water and swim to the rocks by the waterfall. I climb up to the top of the waterfall and ready my position to dive. I jump over the edge and bring my knees to my chest and hold tightly, I bomb dive into the water, hoping Jace got splashed. I surface and see Jace already climbing up to the top of the waterfall before I could swim away Jace bomb dives into the creek and water splashes all in my face. But I can't stop giggling. I can't stop smiling.

Jace and I lie on our towels on the smooth warm rocks beside the creek water. I close my eyes and sun bake under the September sun. I made sure I put layers and layers of sunblock on my skin so I won't freckle as much.

"Clary?" I hear a wondering voice ask.

"Yeah?"

"You're not gonna leave are you?" I open my eyes and sit up, using my elbows as support.

"Well I can't leave till you leave, since you drove me here and all.."

Jace, for once had a serious look on his face. "No I mean Alicante, you won't leave for New York will you?"

"I don't know," I say truthfully. "I don't know where I belong."

"You belong here, and I mean it. You're the first girl who only wants to be my friend you know. Every other one is always flirting or whatever, I can't have normal conversations with them. But you, you're different." He confesses. I take my wet hair through my fingers and make it all fall over my right shoulder.

"You see you don't, it's either you're trying to charm me or it's some sick plan you have in your mind. Jace I'm broken and selfish. You don't truly like me as a person, no one does. I only hung out with you so I wasn't lonely,"

"You dirty little liar," he accuses. "Come on Red you're not fooling anyone."

"Do you have any cigarettes?" I attempt to change the subject matter. But he stands his guard.

"_Clary,_" he says sternly. But I just roll my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me,"

"Why do you even care Jace?!" I raise my voice, I never intended to make my voice sound as venomous as it was though.

"You're my friend...aren't I?" He asks innocently.

"I'm_ no ones_ friend," I retort. I feel a lump in my throat, for once I regret talking like that to someone. I feel tears form in my eyes but I resist them. His face grows pale, the glowing face I saw before disappeared. I actually hurt him. Which is a good thing. I'm about to pick up my things and leave when he takes hold of my face and kisses me. I gasp the second his lips touch mine. They're soft, delicious, perfect. My body relax, somehow his touch made me melt. As he broke away from the kiss he rested his forehead to mine. "If you consider me a friend let me tell you something, friends definitely _don't_ do that." I tell him.

"What if we don't be friends? What if we..." Before he can say more I kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why though?" I murmur against his lips.

I can feel his smile grow, "Like I said, this may sound like a corny cliche but you're not like most girls. You're just Clary."

"How can I know to trust your word?"

His face is soft, angelic, like somehow he was a dream. "I rather say harsh truths than pleasant lies."

And this time for real, I feel like I belong.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter..**

**I've been real busy with school**** and I've been working on other stories. I also had a tad writers block but I managed to get through. And yay City of Bones finally released! Have all you guys seen it? I saw it three times on the opening weekend!**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or it's characters unfortunately]**

* * *

It's Thursday last period and I'm in art class. We're working on our semester projects by painting landscape with our own personal feel to it. I'm painting a forest of tall slender black trees, without their branches or leaves. The ground is covered in snow and the sky is white. The trees shadows carefully detailed...

"Clary!" Whispers a voice that made me almost makes me bump my brush. I look around the room, all I see is students quietly whisper to one another as they paint their pieces and Miss Carstairs -our art teacher- walk around the room observing our paintings. "Clary!" The voice says again.

I peek out the window right beside me and see a blond hair pop up smirking at me. I smile shyly and continue to paint. "What are you doing here?" I say softly.

"I have a free period and I've completed all my assignments," he explains. I look over to him, his chin rest on his hand while his golden eyes that stare up at me. His stare always makes me feel so gooey inside. It's been six days since Jace and I kissed.

I desperately want to kiss him, to kiss him again and feel his soft blond hair through my fingers. It feels like forever since I've felt his touch. I continued to paint, pretending Jace isn't there staring at me. "I love it," He tells me. "It's beautiful,"

I blush and continue to paint strokes on the canvas. "Thanks,"

"No I mean it, you're really talented Clary." Jace said honestly. I look at him and smile. He smiles back sweetly. The afternoon sun shimmered through his golden hair, illuminating it, making him look like an angel. "Though I'm quite disappointed," He adds. I give him a confused look. "You could of painted a portrait of me, it would be far more ascetically pleasing."

I scoff and wash my paint brush in the container of water beside my canvas stand. "This assessment is landscape. I'm pretty sure the next one is portraits though. Would you do me the honor and be my model?"

Jace gasps and places his hand on his chest. "I never thought you'd ask!" Jace mocks my voice which makes me laugh. Realizing that it was louder than I intended, Miss Carstairs comes walking over to me. Jace ducks from the window and continue to casually paint. "Is everything alright Miss Fray?" She asks. I look up at the tall slender woman who wore a oversize white art shirt and denim bootleg jeans.

"Yes miss, sorry I just heard something from outside." I reply, hoping she'd just leave me alone already.

"I love the green you've added to the tree shadows Clary," She commented. "In fact would you mind if once you're finish we hang it up for display in one of the hallways?" Display? No one's ever asked me something like before, not even my mother. She's also an artist but never encouraged me with my work. She would just pull the whole 'Oh how lovely' thing and slip it away. Of course I tell Miss Carstairs yes, but casually so I can contain my excitement. The teacher walks away and in the corner of my eye I find a grinning Jace.

"Display hey? What did I tell ya?" Jace keeps his voice low so only I can hear him, but no one sits by me so I guess he's safe. "So Red, when we hanging out next? I miss you,"

I stop painting for a moment and rip lined paper from my notebook and write something with black paint. I blow on the paper, waiting for the paint to dry and hand it to Jace. He smiles at me and winks. He walks away and I carry on with my painting with a smile never leaving my face.

* * *

"Do you ship anyone yet?" Isabelle asked.

I shake my head. "No, at least I don't think so...what is even 'shipping'?"

Isabelle looked at me bewildered. "What is shipping? What is- I can't believe you!" I laugh while Isabelle crosses her arms. We're in our dorm room watching 'The Vampire Diaries'. Apparently it's her single most favourite show, along with several others. We've spent the past two hours watching season 1 after I told her I haven't watched TV in like a year or two.

Isabelle explains what shipping is and just nod and say "Oh okay,"

_That'll shush her._

"So who?"

God!

"Umm I don't know? I guess Elena and Stefan are cute together?" I say in a unsure tone.

"Ugh no you're supposed to ship Elena and Damon!" Isabelle groaned. "Fine whatever," I giggle and throw popcorn at her. "Not funny Fray, this show means a lot to me."

"Just like 50 other shows?"

"There's enough love for everything!" Isabelle protests. I get up from the beanbag I'm sitting on and walk over to my closet. "Um Clary?" I reach at the back of my closet and bring out a bottle of Vodka. Isabelle's eyes widen as I sit back down, sipping straight from the bottle. "How the hell did _you_ sneak that in? No alcohol get's past Starkweather, it's like he has a sixth scent or something."

I shrug my shoulders. "I dunno, I stole it from my step-dads liquor cabinet before we left." I took another swing. "I got a few other bottles too," I point over to my closet. "What some?" I offer the bottle to Isabelle. She hesitates for a moment then shakes her head, declining my offer.

We continue to watch the show. Isabelle lies on her stomach on the floor, her elbows supporting her and rests her head on the palms of her hands. My phone vibrates, Isabelle doesn't seem to notice. I unlock my phone and see a text from Jace.

**_Meet me in the greenhouse after lights out?_**I smile.

_There's a greenhouse? Wow what even is this school? _I reply back.

A couple minutes later he texts back. _Yah, so wanna meet up or not? _

I hesitate for a moment._ How will I even sneak out? _

**_Oh Red, I thought you'd be the master at these things _**

_Fine, whatever just tell me where the greenhouse is _

"What ya texting?" Isabelle asks.

"...Mom," I lie.

"Well text her later you're about to miss my favourite bit!"

I sigh.

**_I'll meet you outside the front of the girls dorm okay?_**

_Will not! anyways i'll see you soon. _

_"_Clary!_"_

_"_Yeah, yeah whatever_," _I stare down at my phone and smile. I'm gonna be hanging out with Jace soon. I really wish I had a girl friend to squeal about this too. I had Emma. Whenever one of us had a date or hung out with a cute boy we'd squeal, giggle, all that stuff. But now, I really need a friend I could talk about Jace too. I can't talk to Jace about Jace obviously.

I wait till Isabelle goes to sleep. She tells me good night and I lay in my clothes under the covers. It's not till Izzy snores her head off I know I can leave. I open my dorm door and close it with caution. I tiptoe down the corridor and make my way out the building I look around to see if Jace is here yet. I don't dare to whisper out his name, I just look for him. Suddenly a hand covers my mouth and pulls me back. I gasp and try to break free from their grasp when I hear a chuckle from their chest. I look around and see his golden eyes.

"Dude you scared the heck out of me!" I whisper while shoving out his grip, smiling.

Jace quietly laughs. I love it when he laughs.

He takes out his hand. "Come on lets go,"

* * *

We managed to avoid every sensor light and make it to the greenhouse. It was cool inside. Full of tall plants and colorful flowers. The aroma is incredible with the smell of moist soil and flora filling the air. Moon light and outdoor lamp light leaks through the glass roof so it isn't pitch black, but still dark inside.

"Let me guess, I'm the..8th girl you've taken here?" I accuse, of course I'm only joking. I hope he didn't take that the wrong way.

Jace laughs under his breath. "Actually you're the first girl I've taken here," A smile creeps up the corner of his mouth. "I managed to sweet talk the lunch lady to give me the key to the kitchen. I made us some cheese sandwiches and even got some apples."

"Well it's very sweet of you," We both sat on the cool ground. It didn't bother me though; I had my sweater wrapped around my waist.

"So," Jace begins. "How was your week?"

It feels weird. Dan never asked me about my day, or week. He just talked about himself mostly. How he got in the occasional fight, parties, drama with in his friends etc. Our relationship was more of a "shut up and listen" kind of thing. I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them. "Okay I guess," Jace flashes a sweet smile and I feel my cheeks warm. "Thank you for saving me,"

Jace raised an eyebrow, confused. I giggle. "We were watching The Vampire Diaries. God I can't stand that show." No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get myself to like it.

"Wow, I'm glad I did then." He grins. "No one should go through something like that."

Jace digs into his bag and takes out two objects wrapped in tin foil; which I believe are the sandwiches. He hands me one and take it hesitantly. "What's wrong?" He asks

"Oh nothing," I tell him. "It's just..."

Jace sighs. "Don't tell me you're gluten intolerant."

I roll my eyes. "No, it's just weird. You're so...nice."

Jace looks at me like I just said something ridiculous. Maybe I did. God I feel embarrassed. "I told you, I like you." There I go, I blush again. I look up at Jace. Shadows define his elegant facial features and I wonder how something so beautiful could ever like something so...not.

"Why?" I blurt out. Dammit.

Jace shyly smiles. "Well…nah you'll think its cliché." Jace Herondale? Shying away from_ me_? From stories Isabelle and the girls have told me Jace seems like an ass. I should be careful, I should be aware but I can't pull myself to believe it.

"Try me," I say with confidence. I draw my knees away from my chest and sit with my legs crossed.

"You, you're aren't like other girls Clary Fray," He confessed. "There's...there's a difference about you compared to other girls that I don't seem to understand. It's weird because I've never felt like this before. When you're there watching my band practice, I can't help but just look at you while I'm singing." Then he face palms himself and laughs humorlessly. "Oh God why did I say that?"

"Don't," I touch his hand lightly, just so my fingers kiss his knuckles. "I think- Well I understand and I think it's sweet," A shy smile grows in the corners of Jace's mouth. His cheeks even colored. Is he blushing? Did _I_ make a boy blush? "How was your week/day, or whatever," I ask. I take one of the cheese sandwiches and sink my teeth on the edge on the crust, tear a piece off.

"Pretty chill I suppose.

Sebastian and Jonathan both did pranks on Miss Carstairs-"

"Oh, she's my art teacher. Why would they prank her? She's pretty cool for a teacher." I interrupt.

"She gave them detention you see," Jace explain. I nod. "They made her pen explode, her shirt was completely drenched in black ink the poor woman."

My mouth drops open. "Oh my god," I mutter. "What else?"

Jace smiles thinly. "They broke into her room in the teachers quarters, totally covered the place in bubble wrap. Don't even ask how they managed that."

Jace and I talk for what feels like hours. I rest my head on his thigh while he plays with my hair. Telling me how soft it is. Asking if my hair color is natural, of course I say yes. I've never dyed it in my life, I've never had a reason to anyways. I keep it the dark red it's always been. He even asks what life was like in New York. I don't tell him everything, just pieces. Like how I knew most of the people in my neighborhood, the crazy physic who lived downstairs and even about the bookshop Luke owns.

We our eyes interlock. I see him come closer and close to my face. Butterflies swarm around in my stomach as his nose skims mine, my cheeks. His lips barely, but gently touching mine. I just want to bring him down and kiss the life out of him. But before I can a siren goes off, including the school bell. I jump from the noise, bumping into Jace. He pulls back and I sit up. "Fire alarm," He groans. "Come on,"

We both stand up. Jace hides the large container he used to hold the food in and starts heading out the door, I quickly follow.

As we walk to the front of the school we see everyone in their pajamas. I try and look around for Isabelle or even Maia. Jace taps my shoulder and waves goodbye, I awkward wave back as he joins his group of buddies. I walk around for a bit trying to find at least someone but maybe Isabelle isn't the best choice, she'll probably ask why I wasn't in the room. What can I tell her? "Sorry I was just going for a walk?" or "I thought I heard noises down the hallway and thought I'd check it out?"

"Hey kiddo," Maia come walking up to me, wearing a black tank top and patterned black and white pajama shorts. "Did you sleep in your clothes or?" Before I can answer Isabelle comes storming up to us.

"Clary what the hell!" She exclaims. I bite my lip. "Where were you?! I panicked when I didn't find you anywhere in the dorm when the fire alarm went off!"

"S-s-sorry," I stammer. "I was...out for a walk. I just need to clear my head over somethings." _Hope that convinces her._

_"_Well I freaked out!" Isabelle debates.

Starkweather stands in front of the student body with a megaphone. "Quiet down everyone! Quiet!" He calls out. "We need to call the roll to make sure everyone's here!"

Several teachers called out their rolls. An echo of 'here's' surrounds. I look around to see if I can find Jace. When I spot his golden curls from a few feet away. A smile creeps up the corner of his mouth and gives me a wink. I blush and turn away.

* * *

The next day we sit in English. I play with my pencil, waiting for Mr Blackthorn to arrive.

Jace leans over. "Hey do you know where Blackthorn is?" He asks in almost a whisper.

I just shake my head. Jace looks like he's about to say something but then a unfamiliar man with short white hair walks into the classroom with a grim look on his face. "Students, I'm Mr Morgenstern and I'll be\ filling in while Mr Blackthorn is on...leave. Take out your text books and turn to page 45, read Section A and answer the questions. Once you're finished that you can have quiet free time." Mr Morgenstern walked on over and sat at Blackthorns desk. He wears a itchy looking brown suit that makes me question why he'd wear it, the material looks uncomfortable.

Everyone quietly opens their text books. I look over my shoulder to Jace. He shrugs his shoulders with his face saying "I have no idea". Then as on queue I get a text message. I open up my text book and hide my phone as much as I can and unlock my phone to see the text.

_You'll be next._


End file.
